Ichidai Ichikoi
by kissMe imDying
Summary: One Lifetime, One love. What happens when Envy is expelled from his commrades and they try to kill him? He is left with one life and only one person he could count on. His worst enemy. With one life left to life...Envy is almost human. He can almost feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichidai Ichi-koi**

_Author's notes!_

_  
A little fic bit spawned by my incredible writer's block on my main fic Hollywood Died. Don't expect this to be the same level of plot or detail as Hollywood Died! There is a reason this is just a pet-work! Hehe. It's a two-part complete story!_

_Warnings: YOAI Swearing, Blood, Yaoi, EdxEn, Au, Off-cannon, slightly OOC, yaoi...Dont like, don't read. For the mature (not just in age, I mean mentally ;P ) or maybe immature (you pervs you ;P) Also, I havn't as thoroughly spell/work checked this! Why? BECAUSE IT'S SMUTT! Seriously, not a huge amount of plot so deal ;P HEHEHE._

**Chapter one: Ichi-dai**

"Central Headquarters secretarial office, this is Mary, how may I direct your call?" A pleasant voice said over the phone. It was how most phone calls made to the common number for central were answered. Her reply was less than pleasant though. A raspy breathing sounded through the speaker, and the voice that spoke sounded...pained. And sinister, sultry at the same time.

"Give me Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. Now." It demanded.

"I'm sorry...er..." She couldn't seem to decide on a "sir" or a "ma'am". "We cannot give out phone numbers and Major Elric is not in the office right now. I can connect you to Colonel Mustang, his directly commanding officer if you like?" She said, having dropped back into her sugary-sweet tone trained for customer service.

"Yeah, whatever. That's fine, as long as he can let me talk to full metal." The voice said, before rolling into a tirade of coughing. The woman put the line on hold and pressed the button to buzz the colonel's office.

Buzz.

Buzz.

"I really wish he would answer on the first ring like all the others." Mary muttered to herself.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

"Colonel Mustang." Roy's voice said coolly over the line.

"Sir, it's Mary at the front desk."

"Mary! Have you called to confirm our Friday date?"

"No Sir."

Silence...

"Sir I have someone on the other line demanding to speak to Major Elric the Fullmetal. I told them I would patch them through to you since I wasn't sure if Major Elric was still under secure watch."

"Really. Put them through, I will filter the call and see if Fullmetal needs to take it. Thank you Mary, that is all. Now about fri-"

The phone like clicked. Another click signalled the connected call.

"Colonel Roy Mustang here, state your buisiness."

"Mustang...I need to..." The caller paused. They sounded as though they were in pain. "I must speak to Edward Elric. It's urgent."

"Who is this?" Roy asked incredulously.

"I...I am an old friend from rockborro. It's a small town in the countryside. The...um...hero of the people...he was here and helped us build a...bridge. But we need his help because the um...engineers out here...don't know how it was built so they can't fix it. Just...let me speak to him, he will remember me if he hears my voice." Envy knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't manage to even change his vocal chords to match that of someone familiar to Elric.

"I will inform Major Elric of you-"

"I really need to talk to him...it's rather important. People's lives are in danger."

"Major Elric is-"

"I'm what, Mustang?" Edward Elric spat as he entered the room, unannounced as usual. It was obvious to anyone that the boy didn't have any reguard for military rules. He didn't wear the standard uniform. He didn't announce himself, or salute anyone he didn't think he had to.

Roy put the phone on mute.

"Elric there is someone on the phone for you...they claim to be from some small town that you made a bridge for.

"That's rich...let me talk to them." Edward said, laughing a little.

"Are you sure that's wise Fullmetal? It could be a trap...there are still people looking for you..."

"I'll be careful. I'll take the call in the other room."

"Fullmetal..."

"Listen, Mustang, I don't need your protection!" With that, the blond stalked out of the office, letting the door slam behind him. Roy cringed and picked the line up. He transferred it to the adjoining office.

--

"Major Elric speaking." Ed said curtly.

"Fullmetal...I need you to meet me."

"Who is this?"

"A friend." Ed stared at the reciever a moment. That voice sounded incredibly familiar...and left him with a distant sense of dread.

"What kind of 'Friend.'"

"Please...I don't have time for games Elric. You...and your brother...I need your help. It's a matter of life or death. I'm on the corner of..." The person seemed to pause to check. "First and Main...Hurry...I'm going to bleed to death..." The voice on the line sounded weaker by the word before the reciever finally hung up.

"Dammit." Ed muttered to himself, biting his lip with indecision. It could well be a trap, but he also could be held responsible for someone's death if he didn't go. He was a military man, which means you take responsibility for your actions.

--

Envy dropped the handset back onto the reciever. Now he had to wait...and pray, if there was such a thing for someone like him to do. One shaking hand clutched back over the bleeding wound on his shoulder as he slid down the cold glass of the phone booth, smearing it with blood and dirt. His vision blurred as he dizzied. He couldn't recognize the time that passed as he waited, every so often everything fading to black or to white. His vision and hearing came and went as he was vaguely aware of someone trying to enter the phone booth only to run away screaming. 'I really must look like a mess...' He thought to himself. He could tell several ribs were cracked, blood was coming from his arm, back, head, leg and side. He felt a large bruise forming on his shoulder, too...he might have chipped the bone. The strange thing was that the pain wasn't going away. He couldn't believe it. He had only one life left...and his only hope for surviving it laid in the mis-matched hands of someone he tried as often as he could to cause misery to. Envy barely noticed as night time crept in around him. Darkness had long fallen into his vision.

--

"So be careful Al, we don't know who it is that called. I'm sorry to drag you into this but I need backup and I don't trust anyone who's around central today." Edward said, stomping rapidly along to catch up with his brother's wide strides.

"It's okay brother, it's not like people can do me a lot of harm unless they know a lot about me." Alphonse replied. He turned his metal head to look back at Ed, slowing down to let his brother match his pace. It was very difficult for the smaller alchemist to do, after all, his legs were unusually short for his age.

Finally they approached their destination as the sun went down. Ed took a broad survey of the area before taking another step. It didn't look like anyone was dying here. There was just an emtpy street corner, a closed shop and a phone booth. That must have been the phone booth the person called from. Ed stepped forward, hands posed ready to transmute. It didn't seem like anyone was in it, but then again...Ed moved into the lamplight and gasped. He rushed forward and nearly pulled the phone booth door completely off it's hinge. Quickly he bent and turned the person over, paling when he saw the amount of blood that pooled around the subject.

"Brother..." Al stepped forward.

"They weren't kidding, this person's about to bleed to death..." Ed pulled the limp form out and into the light to get a better look, laying them on their back. Another gasp escaped his lips as he recognized the victem. Immediately he jumped back.

"Get back Al!" He shouted, transmuting his automail immediately to strike a defensive pose. "It's fucking Envy."

"But...why is he bleeding?"

"It's a trap!"

"no..." Envy's weak voice came, before being followed by a string of gargled coughs. Envy rolled onto his side, letting the dark blood and saliva spill from his mouth onto the sidewalk. "i...i can't expa..explain now...i need your help. i'm going to die..." He sounded absolutely desperate as he tried to haul himself up onto one elbow. He failed, falling with a sickening crunch onto the pavement. Ed eyed him suspiciously. He backed up several paces and turned towards Alphonse.

"Do you think we can trust him?" He asked.

"No, but I think we have no choice...he really is going to die, and he asked us to help him." Al replied, though he sounded nervous about the arrangement. Edward stepped forward again, muscles tense.

"Temporary truce, Envy. You break it or do anything out of line I _will_ finish you off." He spat, kneeling next to his enemy's prone form.

"Whatever Elric..you would just be saving _that person_ the trouble of hunting me down." Envy shot back acidly.

"Where can we go?" Ed asked as he waved his brother over. Alphonse knew what to do. He bent down and lifted the limp body from the ground. Normally, Envy was unnaturally heavy, but now Al knew something was different by how much time it took to life him. You see, Alphonse couldn't feel through that Armor, being just an empty shell with a soul attached to it, however, the ind has an amazing power to compensate. Things like automatically being able to calculate the time it took to lift someone from the ground to a standing position told him roughly how much that person weighed. And Envy...weighed less than someone like Rose. Reasonable less. It was as though Envy's thin-ness finally matched his weight.

"T...to a hospital, dumbfuck." Envy muttered, hissing against the cold of the metal armor. Being carried by Alphonse would not be a pleasant venture.

"No shit. What kind? I can't take you to a military hospital..your body makeup is probably unusual. Hell I can't take you to a civilian one either..."

"There is always that private doctor...the one who handles...you know." Al chimed. Envy thought blearily that Al was very chipper for someone trapped in a metal case holding a bleeding monster. 'But then,' he reasoned, 'I probably don't know a lot about this kid.'

"The one who handles everything in top-secret...all the military's dirty little secrets..." Ed mumbled. His face was suddenly set, determined. "Let's go." He said finally.

--

"Code call?"

"Rank, Major. No reports, no records, no questions, answer directly to me. No commanding officers. Alias, Tall Boy."

"That's a funny Alias brother..." Alphonse sniggered behind Ed. The man behind the door closed the peep-window and opened the door, admitting Edward, Alphonse and Envy. Inside the rusty-looking door was what appeared to be a small but fully-functional military hospital.

"I must ask you as standard code not to speak of anything you see or hear in this place, as your own priviacy will be disbanded as well as you will be anonymously removed from the military and executed."

"Understood." It really was risky using this place. A last resort. But even so, there was nowhere else to go.

--

"How the hell long does it take to-" Edward had just risen from his seat in annoyance when the doctor finally stepped through the door into the tiny ICU waiting room. Ed's attitude deflated somewhat when he saw the doctor. He seemed like a haunted man, distant. Ed would have guessed he was in the war if he needed to guess.

"He's going to be alright. So far nothing more than some deep cuts, broken ribs and severe bruising. He took a beating, that's for sure." The man sighed.

"I know it's tough not to ask any questions." Ed said, staring at the ground.

"It's not that. Your friend is pretty normal compared to most of what we treat. In any case, it makes my job easier not to ask questions. Your friend needs some recovery time, probably three, four days until he is ready to be out of here. There are staying rooms upstairs, if you want to let him live here a week or so. The charge is-"

"I don't care what it is. Take it out of my Alchemy Research fund. Make sure it's listed as a book fee or something reasonable for a state alchemist." Edward said.

"Of course anonymity is promised. You can go in and see him now." The doctor said, getting up to leave. He paused and looked back. "You should be careful...a wolf's head can still bite...once it's been cut off. He is by no means tame, even if he is mortal now." He said before dissapearing behind the door. Ed stared...so the doc knew what envy...Either way, he still had to find out what was going on.

"I'm going to visit him, Al...you go on home, okay?"

"Are you sure you will be safe brother?" Al asked, his voice awash with worry.

"I'll be fine! You know, I have fought this guy a lot before. I can always get away. I just need to find out what he knows and why the hell he's doing this..."

"If you're sure...don't you want me to stick around in case-"

"I got it...I want to come home to something to eat, please? I'm going to be starving, this is stressful. Plus, I left the apartment unlocked, I don't want anyone getting in." He excused. Really he just wanted to get his brother out of potential danger. Envy knew Al's weakness, and had no reason not the dispose of the younger Elric given the opportunity. Not to mention this hospital, if any crazies managed to get away or anyone dangerous found out that they were here, he wanted Al out of the crossfire.

"Okay, brother...you call the phone there if you need me and I will come, okay?"

"'kay Al...see you." And with that Ed gave his brother a pat on the shoulder (only possible because Al was sitting down on an end-table in the waiting room and Ed was standing) before slowly opening the ICU. He walked past several beds with patients hooked up to moniters...a multitude of heartbeats beeped around him, making him cringe and look straight ahead. He reached the back where the last curtain marked the space where Envy was laying. Surprisingly enough the humonculus was concious when Ed approached.

"Hello Fullmetal." Envy said slowly. His voice was distant and still rough, but it was the sin's eyes that caught Ed the most. Were those eyes always so emotional or was it just the once-demon's state that made them look that way. Those violet eyes that were always filled with malice were now blank, placid and seemed to look to the center of the earth as the humonculus stared at the ground. They had no shine, no luster, not even a spark of the fire they usually held. It was this look in his eyes that both unnerved Ed and made him feel he had nothing to fear from Envy when he was like this. The blond took a seat next to the bed.

Envy looked terrible. Aside from his usual pale complexion and thin features, he was covered in white bandages. His head, shoulder, half his bear chest, arm...it seemed he had some sort of bandage or wrapping everywhere it was possible to be hurt. He had bled through the one on his back, staining the white gauze red. Ed winced. It always bothered him to see someone injured for some reason. Maybe because he had sustained so much pain in his life, he hated to see others in that condition. He had to remind himself who he was dealing with. An ancient monster, responsible for the death and suffering of thousands. And he, Edward too-soft-for-his-own-good Elric, had rescued the damned creature. Still, wasn't it Edward himself who refused to believe that the humoculi were less than human.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or ask me what you want to know? I'll tell you whatever you want me to. I have no future." Envy muttered, even his sarcasm had dulled. Ed glared at him.

"Tell me what happened...why aren't you healing yourself." he began.

"I am down to one life. They tried to kill me. They brought me down by getting me close to the _real thing_. They were about to take my last life, the one that truly belonged to me after I had given up all the lives stored in the red stones that I use like batteries to heal and regenerate..and change my form. I got away, and now the others are after me. They want me dead."

"Why."

"I..." Envy looked at the wall, refusing to meet Ed's gaze. "I...went against orders. I didn't want to do something that they wanted me to do. After four hundred years of not listening to anyone's orders...they finally decided i wasn't of any use to them."

"Four...hundred? You've lived four hundred years?" Ed asked, his gold eyes wide.

"Yeah, and now I'm down to perhaps my last eighty or ninety...amazing isn't it?" Envy mocked a smile. It looked sick on his completely downcast face. Finally he turned back to the alchemist. "More questions for me? Or is this interrogation done?"

"How do I know I can trust you. How do I know you aren't just faking?"

"You don't. Honestly I'm surprised you trust me this much. The only proof I have is myself. I don't control my healing ability, so the fact that these wounds keep bleeding...if I were just making it appear that way, the blood wouldn't flow...and if I were shifting to make it look that way...there would be a flash of light. Besides...do you think I would use this face...if I wanted to trick you?" Envy pointed to his androgynous face, still gracefull even with a large square bandage over one cheek and a band of gauze in lieu of his normal black headband.

'he's...beautiful...in a girl way...' Ed thought to himself absently. Immediately he reprimanded himself for the direction his thoughts took.

"Next question? I'm getting sleepy. Apparently human medication works on a body that closely resembles human..." Envy said impatiently as his eyelids seemed do droop a little more.

"What do you want me to do now? I can leave you here, or I can get you out of central...to the countryside somewhere..."

"Ha...funny Full metal, like you want to help me. Let me get better and let me think. I will figure it out on my own. The only reason I kept myself alive is because...i...couldn't decide if i wanted to die yet or not. I want it to be my choice...so don't be surprised if I get better, then let myself get run over by a train or something."

"You better not!" was Ed's all-too-quick reaction. Immediately afterward the blond sobered. "I mean...because I am paying for you to get better."

"Bring me some water." Envy said suddenly, ignoring the outburst completely.

"What? I'm not your little slave, do it yourself!" apparently Edward was a little defensive in his embarrassed state.

"I. Cant." Envy said seriously.

"oh...right...your wounds." Ed said quietly. He jumped up and made his way down the hall. He passed by the doctor, who was shutting off the lights in all the wards. They read each other's mind's wordlessly through the other's eyes. The doctor warned Ed to be careful...of himself and of Envy. Ed voiced his sympathy and informed the doctor that he simply wasn't jaded enough not to help someone who asked. The doctor just shook his head.

--

Ed creaked the door open as quietly as he could when he returned, carrying a paper cup and a bottle of water. He walked down the aisle to Envy's corner.

"I'm back." He muttered. He was answered with silence. "Hello?" Ed leaned forward and realized that Envy had slipped down to a laying position facing up. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slightly open-mouthed. "You bastard, your sleeping aren't you." Ed said quietly, pouting a little as he set the water bottle down.

"Your an asshole." Ed added. He wanted to make sure Envy was really asleep. "I think I want to kiss you." That should get a rise out of him. Nothing. Okay, so maybe the idiot was actually sleeping. Ed sat back down, pulling his chair closer to the head of the bed and looking over the lines of Envy's face. He had soft, smooth features. Inhumanly perfect, though that wasn't hard to believe considering Envy had constructed this body and face himself. It was strange that he would have a desire to make a unique persona if the humonculi really didn't have emotions. Ed leaned closer, studying Envy. It couldn't harm, since the dark-haired "teen" was really asleep. Ed's face was inches from Envy's. He looked at how perfectly even envy's hairline (what could be seen of it) sat, how his eyelashes curved just so, how they didn't stick out in every direction like Ed's long, naturally blond ones. He cocked his head, taking in how Envy's nose was small and round without being out of place...it didn't curve too much and it wasn't to small...Ed's gaze travelled down to the small divot between Envy's nose and his upper lip. Envy's lips.

Ed took a sharp intake of breath, surprising himself. He was suddenly painfully aware of his own breathing, which was getting a little heavier for no appearent reason. Ed shook his head a little. 'It's just that comment I made earlier, it has to be.' He told himself. Even still...he couldn't look away from those lips, parted slightly. He could hear Envy's shallow breathing moving in and out of the small space his open mouth made. Ed found himself moving closer. It was those thoughts...illogical actions you do when you believe you are totally alone, like talking to yourself or dancing like no-one's watching. It was those completely abnormal, illogical, subconcious. Automatic thoughts that drove Ed to do what he did next. He leaned far enough forward that the was on his feet now, hovering over the chair he had been sitting in, a mere inch or so away from Envy's lips. His eyes graced over the pale pink lips that tempted him. They were small, graceful, like a young woman's...but not as full...prettier actually, because of that. Perhaps Envy's small mouth was more like that of a child, but it was amazing how that mouth could express so much. Often times a wide, evil smile would cross it. But now...now it was innocent, uttering small, whining noised as the boy slept.

Curiousity and those damned illogical thoughts made Edward close the distance. He let out a slow, shuttering breath over Envy's lips before he pressed his own gently against them. Immediately he could feel the warmth of the other boy's breath mingling with his own in his mouth. It made his skin tingle and buzz and nearly made him shiver with the sensation. His pressed in a little, licking his lips automatically, somehow forgetting Envy's were still attached to his. His tongue slid across both mouths...Ed's stomach jumped when he realized he brushed against Envy's teeth. He could taste Envy on the tip of his tongue. The sin's mouth was just as soft as it looked, his lips like silken cloth...and he tasted slightly sweet and spicy at the same time. Ed let out an involuntary moan. The noise being uttered by his own vocal chords snapped him out of the trance and he pulled back immediately, staggering several steps back and holding his arm over his mouth as if protecting it. He was hot all over...his face, and some other part of him that he didn't care to think about especially.

"So...that's how it is..." Envy's voice slowly drawled. Ed's eyes widened and he was unable to speak as the former-hummonculus he was just...just liplocked with...sat and turned to face him. Envy's lips were pulled into that unmistakable smirk once again...Ed's heart pounded in his chest, beating all the way to his throat. Envy placed his cheek on one delicate hand that rested on his knee.

Ed however was already backing away.

"I...I...I'll...come back in the morning..." He stuttered before turning and dashing down the hallway. He didn't see the toothy grin that followed him.

--

"Brother! Are you okay? You look like you ran the whole way! Did something happen?!"

"Eh...um...it's...hard to explain..." Ed explained hastily.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"No..."

"Okay...so.."

"Bed."

"Okay."

--

Post-notes!

Chapter two coming soon! As in, tomorrow or the next day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! PS: The title means (roughly) One lifetime, One Love.

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes!

Chapter two of the Pet fic! Heehee...I'm quite proud of this little story. Not much else to say.

Warnings: take the M rating seriously in the chapter, it gets more hot n heavy...That's about it.

**Chapter two: Ichi-koi**

Morning dawned to find Edward and Alphonse knocking again on the door to the military hospital. When they had put through the access code, they found that Envy had been moved to a regular stay-room earlier that morning. They walked up to the stairs to a small apartment-style room. Edward knocked, unable to keep the blush from his face. Alphonse gave him what would have been a curious look but said nothing.

"It's open..." The voice from the other side of the door called out. Ed turned the handle. Envy was sitting on a bed. The room was quite small, more like a dormitory actually, but it was furnished to feel at least somewhat not like a hospital. Ed gazed around as he stepped out of the way for Alphonse to enter. "Pretty nice huh? They are really treating me like a king." The thing that struck Edward was that Envy wasn't being sarcastic.

"You didn't live like this with your...comrades?"

"Comrades? Don't make me laugh. They were more like the family that I hate to be related to. It's not like we were related any other way besides by species. Anyway, my room was shittier than this place. Feel sorry for me yet?" Envy said, laughing a sarcastic, sinister but still hopeless laugh. Ed frowned. He suddenly found himself wondering what kind of life Envy had to lead.

They stayed with Envy for most of the day because Edward had taken some vacation time for the weekend. Roy had been suspicious. Ed simply explained the phone call as a prank and the vacation leave as personal time because he had been overworking himself. Of course, the stress from the previous night helped him look like he _had_ been overworking himself.

--

Three days passed, and the trio had actually fallen into a sort of routine. Ed and Al would show up in the morning, spend most of the day with Envy, help him down to visit the doctor when he was scheduled to, leave in the evenings and return the next day.

Envy himself, Alphonse noted, seemed like where he had once been black he was now grey and where he had once been bright red was now pale yellow...personality wise. The once dark, sinister sin seemed to be subdued to a quiet, repressed demeanor. One day stuck out in Ed's mind. Alphonse was sitting by the small window. Ed was sitting backwards in a chair, Envy in his bed. Their conversation lulled to silence.

"Fullmetal.." Envy said softly.

"What?" Ed replied. He still wasn't quite used to being nice to Envy, but still he stuck around.

"I..." Envy stopped, staring at the wall again. Ed's heart raced. Envy hadn't mentioned that night he had kissed him...yet anyway.

"What's wrong...with you?"

"I think I'm feeling something."

"What?"

"I think it's fear. I...i'm starting to remember what it was like...to have feelings other than hatred and...envy."

Ed said nothing in response. Instead he traced the outlines of his joints on his automail hand.

"Fullmetal...Edward...I..i'm afraid. I can feel it now. This body...it's dying." Envy said slowly, clasping his hands tightly over his shoulders.

"What? Do we need to call the doctor?!"

"No! I mean it...but I can feel the minutes ticking away. I've never had an inevitable death before...it frightens me...to have a time limit." Envy said, glaring at the blanket now as he sat up in bed.

"Dammit...So what? We all have a time limit you idiot! You get what everyone else gets! You get a lifetime! Isn't that good enough?!" Ed spouted suddenly, surprising himself with his own anger. He stood up and stormed off, leaving a very confused Envy behind.

--

A few hours later Edward trudged back up the steps to Envy's room. He wondered why he returned here after blowing off his steam instead of going home. Somehow or another this had become their second home. He was also aware that if he and Al weren't there regularly, Envy would be in danger of his former "family" coming after him. Envy had kept up his end of the deal, and Edward wasn't the kind of person to be the first to break a promise, no matter to whom it belonged.

He pushed open the door to find the room empty. He panicked a moment before he heard a sloshing noise from the bathroom. Appearently Envy was taking a bath...Still, where was Al? A note on the small round table in the middle of the room answered that question.

"Dear brother.." It said in scrawling letters. "Gone to get food for Envy and You...be back at six. Love Alphonse!" Ed chuckled. He had no idea how Al came to be so thoughtful.

"Ful-Edward...is that you out there or Alphonse?" Envy's voice called from the bathroom.

"Me, what do you want?" Ed replied.

"I need your help, pipsqueak. I am trying to keep my cuts clean, but I can't reach my back..." Envy called back. The commentary on Edward's height was lost in the butterflies that filled the boy's stomach. Envy. Naked. Wet. Washing his back. It brought back sudden memories of the first night he brought the sin here. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind as he slowly made his way across the room to the bathroom door. He rapped one knuckle against the door.

"Fine, fine...I'm coming in now." He warned, expecting Envy to cover himself so Ed could do the necessary. When there was no response for several seconds, just a few quiet splashes, Ed turned the knob and opened the door. Envy was sitting in the bathtub, bandages all thrown in the sink, clothes which the hummonculus-turned-human had apparently washed were hanging on the towel rod, drying. Ed closed the door behind him and walked over to the tub. He stopped mid step though, spinning on heel with a bright red blush crawling over his cheeks. Envy hadn't covered up at all...He was sitting, facing Edward shamelessly. The blond blinked several times, trying his best to regain composure and purely confused.

He had no problem personally with people who proffered the same gender. He had befriended "queers" before on the road as they traveled, for such things are inevitable when you move from place to place so frequently...but he never expected to have any kind of attraction himself. Stiffly he stepped around behind Envy resolving himself not to look while the other could still see him. Ed placed himself carefully on the edge of the tub. Envy glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the far wall nonchalantly. He handed Edward a sponge over his back and sat stock still. Ed sighed slowly, once more all-too aware of his own breathing. He dipped the sponge in the water and braced himself with his automail arm on the far edge of the tub so he could lean over to sit directly behind Envy.

He brought the sponge up first and wrung it out over the injured part of Envy's back. It was a deep cut, but with stitches it was starting to heal nicely. It didn't seem to be infected or inflamed and that was a good thing. However, the laceration wasn't what Ed was watching. He watched the way the water rolled down the gentle curve of Envy's back, and swallowed hard. A lump was forming in his throat as he dipped the sponge again and this time passed it gently over the sin's perfectly slender shoulders...they were formly but not too bony...very feminine, but that just seemed to turn Ed on more. Heat rose to the Alchemist's face once again, a warm shiver traveling down his insides right to a certain part of him. Suddenly he was painfully aware of the fact that he had forgone his usual pair of leather pants for a more loose-fitting and comfortable pair of jersey material shorts, since this was the only place he was going today. It was true leather pants would have been tight and uncomfortable in this situation, but at least they would have hid the erection that Edward was unable to stop at the short contact his fingertips made with Envy's silken skin.

Ed tried to calm himself down by concentrating on the task at hand. He wet the sponge again and continued, very careful of the stitches on the cut. Still, as his mind wandered ever so slightly, his hand did too, of it's own accord. He noted how Envy's spine was just a small indented line all the way down the small of his back to end right above his tailbone...Ed could see through the water what a small, but still great-looking rear Envy had. Something twitched in Ed's lower regions at the thought. He cringed and brought his gaze back upward. He gulped again and tried to concentrate on washing Envy's back. The black-haired teen himself was quietly braiding his hair over his shoulder and seemed unaware of the visual inspection Ed was giving him.

Still, even as he washed, little things kept catching Ed's attention. He tried to convince himself of many things. One that Envy was still Envy...his enemy from the start...a killer...a hummonculus... Two that he was only looking so closely at Envy's body because he admired the former shape-shifter's ability to create such a nice form without copying someone that existed. In essence, Envy had made himself. But still...those hips are so cute. Small hips that jut out slightly, especially when he puts his weight on one leg and rests one feminine hand on the edge of them. 'I wonder what it's like to wrap my fingertips around someone's hipbone...' Ed thought to himself. His heart was racing again...the same illogical thought attack came over him...he wasn't aware of himself anymore.

"Edward...I can reach my hips myself you know...my stomach too..." Envy's voice broke the spell this time. Ed's eyes widened but he couldn't move. He was inches away from being pressed against Envy's wet back. The sponge was floating in the water and Ed's wrist was hooked around the sin's small hip, his hand resting just below Envy's navel. He sat stock still for several seconds as if when he were to move Envy would suddenly reject him. Somehow he had become powerless against the person he had fought so many times. In one swift motion, Envy spun around in the tub. Ed's hand remained momentarily until he realize it was now resting against Envy's lower back, not his stomach which meant Envy could see his-

"Ah!" Ed yelped, drawing his hand back as if it had been burned. Envy wasn't looking at Ed's face though...he was looking at the front of Ed's shorts, which was pulled forward and slightly wet at the peak.

"Your dirty Edward...so dirty..." Envy purred, running one thin hand down the front of the alchemist's shirt and brushing momentarily against Ed's hardened member. The blond let out an involuntary groan. His hand shot over his mouth as he realized what he had just done. He looked down at Envy, who was smirking just below him...his gaze traveled further down to realize Envy was...

"You...your...you..." Was all Edward could manage. Envy chuckled.

"I'm not ashamed of how my body reacts, dear little Ed-o. This body I created...it used to look like only what I told it to look like. I could be turned on if I wanted to be, I could be completely sexless if I wanted...but I always stayed ideally male. This body reacts to touch...apparently yours works quite well, don't you think?" Envy was getting closer by the word. Edward was staring again. Envy had taken the male body and perfected it...the line of his hips and stomach met to a small patch of very fine, smooth hair right above a cock that was not too large, but not lacking in the least, perfectly proportioned too. Ed felt himself grow harder just from looking. However, he was too distracted to expect what happened next. His automail arm was brought down by a well-aimed shove and he found himself splashing into the warm water of the bathtub, clothed and very, very confused. Envy took advantage of the confusion to position Ed so that the blond was sitting with his legs hooked over Envy's hips, their crotches brushing each other's. The moment Ed felt the contact he arched into it, moaning out instinctively. He had never, ever had another living thing touch that part of him...and most of all the part touching him was Envy's own very erect member. The sin chuckled low in his throat.

"Dirty Edward getting off to the sight of me in here having a bath..." He purred. Ed was already dazed though, succumbing to the sensations that left him breathless.

"Ah...ah...Envy..." He murmered. Envy grinned, hooking has arms behind Ed's lower back and grinding himself against Ed's crotch. "AH!" Ed cried out, arching back and pressing his stomach to Envy's chest. With one hand Envy lifted Ed's shirt and ran his tongue across the boy's stomach, ribs and chest. He teased one nipple, drawing a high moan from the blond, who tossed his head back.

"You like that?" Envy thrust his hips upward, stimulating more reaction from the little alchemist.

"Uh..oh..uhuh...God...What are you doing to me..." Ed replied before biting down on his lip and sucking in air. Envy had dipped his head down to slip his tongue into Ed's navel. He licked and nipped the skin around it.

"Say..." He nibbled Ed's stomach again. "Say you want me..." He purred against Ed's now wet belly.

"Envy...I...want...you. I want more...I can't believe it feels like this..." Ed moaned out, unable to keep himself from jerking and bucking to Envy's every motion, every breath. He had lost all control of himself.

"Where? Where do you want me, little Ed-o?"

"Righ...right here..." Ed took on hand off of it's resting place on Envy's shoulder and grabbed the sin's wrist carefully. He brought Envy's hand down for the much-desired contact with his aching erection. Even through the warmly wet cloth of his pants, Envy's hand closing around Ed's young cock was the most startling and amazing sensation the teen had ever felt. His vision exploded into stars... "Envy!" He cried out as the sin gave a few teasing pumps. "oh...oh...Don't stop...don't ever stop...be mine..Ah!..be with me..." Ed found himself crying out, not caring about the volume of his voice.

"B...brother??" A new voice...not Envy's...not his own...

Ed's golden eyes, which had been clamped shut in pure ecstasy, sprang open and widened beyond belief... He turned to see his brother standing in the door... Silence filled the room for several seconds but for the sloshing of the water that was already in motion from Edward's wild bucking. The quiet was broken by Envy's sniggering voice.

"We-got-ca-aught, love." He said, laughing as he pulled Ed's front flat against him, effectively hiding Ed's obvious arousal from Alphonse and actually saving the alchemist's pride just a little.

"I...I'll...be in the room..." Al stuttered before quickly shutting the door behind him.

--

It took nearly thirty minutes for Ed to calm down enough to come out of the bathroom. Whether it was from arousal or embarrassment the world may never know. When he did finally emerge, Alphonse was sitting on the table, waiting patiently. He had already put the groceries away and everything was in place. Ed couldn't even meet his brother's eyeless gaze as he entered the room. He was staring at the floor.

"Brother..." Al began, sounding more worried than anything. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed. Envy, meanwhile, was in the mini-fridge, looking for a fix of his latest addiction: Eating, which was something he rarely liked or experienced when his body was immortal.

"Al...I want to apologize for...um...you having to see me that way. It...I...How do I explain..." He said the last part nearly to himself.

"Did you want it?" Al asked seriously.

"What?" Ed said, looking at his brother suddenly.

"Did you want it. What you were doing with Envy...did you want it?"

"well..i..."

"Were you doing anything you didn't want to do?"

"Well...see..that's the part I wanted to talk to you about...I..um...This is hard to admit Al...I...I did want it." He spat finally, cringing as if expecting to be slapped.

"Okay." Al said, almost cheerfully.

"What?!" Envy and Ed both said at the the same time, though Envy said it through a mouthful of bread.

"If it's what you want...I just don't want you to be forced into anything." All said, getting to his feet.

"You...your okay with me? Like this? With him?" Ed couldn't quite grasp the concept.

"It's going to sound weird, but when I walked in on you two..um..." If armor could blush, Alphonse certainly would have found a way at this point. "Well...you seemed so...happy. It's been a while since I have seen you seem so...excited. Joyous...If Envy is who...makes you happy...then that's okay with me."

"Bravo...bravo...Alphonse, have I ever told you that you are the best little brother Ed-o could ever have?" It was Envy who spoke up, kicking the fridge door closed. He snaked over to the bed and opened a can of soda. He sat down and pulled himself right against Edward's back and with his arm around the boy's shoulders, brought the can up to Ed's lips. Envy watched him drink with a possessive smirk on his lips. He then turned Ed's face towards his and captured the blond's lips in a deep kiss. He broke away, "Better stop, before I get you too worked up." He said, smirking again. Ed blushed furiously.

--

The week ended. At some point during the next week, Envy followed the brothers out of the hospital (Wearing some of Edward's extra clothes) and all the way back to their apartment, where he took up residence without a single nod of permission. It took all of another week for Ed to finally question him about it...

"Envy..."

"Yes Ed-o?" Envy replied from the kitchen table, where he was currently sitting swinging his legs and munching on a bag of trail-mix.

"Why exactly are you living here? Al and I tracked down one of your comrades, I told you, under the pretense that we were hunting you down...and they said that you were dead. They aren't hunting you anymore...you don't need protection and most of your injuries are healed...so why the hell are you still here?" Ed asked. He was standing in the door frame. Alphonse had gone out to run a few errands for Gracia Hughes, as he often did. Envy hopped down from the counter and sauntered over next to Edward. He placed one thin hand on the boy's waist and tugged, surprising Ed and sending him crashing into the taller teen's arms. Envy pulled Edward's chin up and pressed his soft lips against the blond's. They lingered in the kiss for a moment before unanimously parting their lips to allow each to explore the other's mouth openly. Tongue for tongue the deepened the kiss as Envy pressed Edward into the doorframe with their bodies as close as was possible. Envy finally broke the kiss, panting just like his partner.

"Because..." He muttered between breaths before swooping back in to capture Edward's slightly swollen lower lip and nibble it, which drew a sighing moan out of the boy. "I have one life lifetime left to live...and I want to make the most out of it, just like...you."

"But why _with_ me?" Edward muttered, trying to keep his knees from going week at the contact between himself and Envy.

"Because you are the only one who could ever make me..._feel._"

--

Post-notes!

The end! Well...I guess I left a few things unexplained. I might come back to this one and write another chapter. I didn't exactly take the poor boys all the way or explain why they tried to kill Envy in the first place. I may or may not work on another chapter. I finally killed my writer's block so we will see...either way I hope you enjoyed this randomness. Peace!

Kmid

PS: After all that, I still don't own.


End file.
